The Elite Seven
by jigsaw117
Summary: this is just a short story i wrote, using ideas from doom and resident evil. no flames please, if you dont like it keep it to yourself. comments would be nice


_A.N: THis is a short story i wrote, using some ideas from Doom and Resident Evil. I know its short and not that good so please no flames, if you dont like it keep it to yourself. Comments would be nice._

* * *

This is my FINAL ENTRY, and I am left with ONE HOPE, that one day, someone, anyone, is around to witness this WARNING.  
Know that a thousand other plans were tried and FAILED.  
Know that as energetic and tenacious as life is, it has an antithesis just as POWERFUL. IT IS THAT THING THAT WE MUST OBLITERATE

-Unknown

We, the Elite Seven, had always been in pursuit of a way to become more powerful, ever since World War VIII, when modern day weaponry and conventional warfare had become obsolete. The world had become a place of the individual. No longer could one rely on the government or military for protection. All ideas of a safe and stable economy were destroyed. Thus the Advanced Cybernetics Cooperation (ACC) was formed. We had created a stabilized and structured empire that rose from the ashes of the devastation and kept the earth from another dark age.  
We had done it. After long and painstaking years of hard brutal experiments, we had perfected it. Super humans; stronger, faster, and smarter than anything we had ever seen. They were perfect. They were beautiful. They were everything I could ever have dreamed of and more. And because of our greed and ignorance, we had created monsters.  
No one can be sure what went wrong with our experiments, but only hours after the successful completion of super humans, our world as we knew it, went to hell.

They killed the scientists monitoring them first; when we found them they were ripped to shreds. Two of the Elite Seven were dead. I had to neutralize the threat before it could escape the complex. I found an elite squad of mercenaries to help me destroy the creatures. There were three creatures' total, and over six miles of underground tunnels and rooms for them to hide in.  
We followed the trail of blood and slashes in the walls until a dead end where the trail split off into two directions. I sent five of the mercenaries in one direction and took the other three with me. Speed was crucial to finding them before they could figure out a plan. After chasing the trail for about ten minutes it went into a research/video lab. I sent in two of the mercs to check the room while I hacked into the security network to see what happened with the experiment.  
I went into the room and sat down at a computer while the others guarded the exits. Searching through the files, I found a recording of the brain patterns before the creatures escaped. They seem to have developed the primitive instincts of kill, feed, and mate. I couldn't let these creatures leave the complex, at the risk of the whole world being destroyed by our mistakes.  
We got word from the other team who reported that they had found and killed the creature at the expense of all but one. Quickly I changed the locks on the doors to force the other two creatures into a containment room near the entrance. The security cameras showed us the last two creatures slowly walking into the room.  
We slowly entered the room. The creatures were no where in sight. The stench of blood, and who knows what else, filled the room. Suddenly I heard the front gates opening. And so did the creatures. From the darkness they sprung, lashing out at us. Simultaneously we unloaded round after round into them. One of the mercs got sliced in half, his blood spraying everywhere, but we took one down. The last creature, the largest and strongest, would not go down.  
It killed the last mercenary, and turned towards me. I pulled the trigger on my automatic and didn't let go. Click. Click. Out of ammunition. I feel him cut into my side. This is the end. I know I will not be able to survive this. There is only one more chance I have. The creature flung me across the room and I felt my spine break against the wall. I could feel my life slipping away and my vision blurred as the creature stormed to where I was laying helplessly against the wall. I pulled out the grenade and took out the pin. The creature lifted me over its head and I dropped the grenade.  
A mile away, the last of the Elite Seven stood silently over the video monitors watching in desperation as his comrade fought the beast with everything he had. He saw the man get thrown across the room and hurried to change the view to see where the man went. When the creature picked up the fallen limp man his heart dropped. Then he heard an explosion and the screen went blank.  
After the explosion the monster was knocked back into the wall. Slowly it regained consciousness and looked around, dazed. Its arms had already started to grow back. It saw the charred wall and burned corpse of the human that had blown it up. Smelling and hearing no other threats it slowly left the building, and entered into the world.


End file.
